


Blood of the Empire

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: spook_me, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The Empress has sent her very special agent to try and make an ally of a certain witch.





	

_Beware the dark, but do not be blinded by the light shining brightly enough to obscure the real monster._

When Asajj Ventress got tangled up in the life of one former padawan, it was a moment of staggering self-awareness. Seeing in the scrappy little Togruta a distorted mirror, all that faith and loyalty to one master while being betrayed by another authority in her life, Asajj had made a choice to help. 

It didn't quite end the way she wanted, but the girl was in her debt, and she was long gone, safely on her own home planet, when the Republic imploded. She heard whispers of a Jedi coup, of an Empire, and then of an Empress instead of an Emperor, but she didn't let it worry her any. If Skywalker's pet ever darkened her doorstep, she'd call in the debt then. If not… well, Asajj Ventress had decided she had other things to do with her life.

Funny, how the Force kept working against her when it came to her plans.

* * *

Padmé ran a finger along one striped montral, then down, ever so slowly, along the back of her head, to the central lek there. "My little huntress, you do wish to help me solidify my power, yes?"

The Togruta turned just enough to look at her Empress, eyes blazing with the blood-thirst, and gave a wicked smile. 

"I will do anything for you, Mistress," she answered eagerly.

"While the late, unlamented Palpatine managed to remove most of the Light-side Force users, it has come to my attention that there is an entire planet of Force-sensitive witches, some Light, many Dark, and I need to have a pulse on this place. I believe, my huntress, you may have access already. Find out more for me, and … make us an ally."

Ahsoka Tano's fangs flashed in the next moment, as the imagery of pale skin and tattoos came to mind, reinforcing what the Empress wished of her. It would be quite the pleasure to handle this little detail.

"My captain will remain to guard the heiress," she said, before rising smoothly from the pillow at Padmé's feet, going to handle her new mission. Perhaps enlisting Asajj's full cooperation with their goals would give the Empress new resources to flush out the men that had managed to steal one of the children. The thought soothed part of Ahsoka's savage nature, to allow her to pretend to just be the 'cast out' Jedi padawan once more.

* * *

Asajj crossed her arms and waited, standing just in shadow, as the Initiates and Acolytes contended with the intruder. She watched that reverse grip baffle the Nightsister warriors, watched the careful use of violence that sent the women sprawling, weapons broken or lost to the faster strikes of the Togruta.

Yes, it was good for them all to be reminded that their prowess against each other meant nothing, unless they continually sharpened their skills.

"Darling, are you here to visit me, or flirt with my warriors?" she finally asked, stepping out to where she could be seen. "Enough!" she snapped, when one Initiate failed to understand it was at an end, and attacked again. The Nightsisters fell back, giving way to the one who had replaced their leadership so recently.

Ahsoka licked her lips from the combat, powering down the lightsabers. Soon, she would have to replace them, as they no longer held her resonance. However, it was needed that she use ones that Asajj would see as 'hers', at least for now.

"I'd much rather discuss my being here with you, Asajj, but if your ladies here feel the itch, I can give them a few more lessons," Ahsoka said with the right level of impudence to make one of the Acolytes twitch a hand toward her weapon.

Asajj snapped her fingers at that one, then held a hand out toward the Togruta. The Acolyte that had twitched bared her teeth at the stranger in frustration, but no one impeded her walking to Asajj's side. The elder woman noted there was a confidence there, different from the cockiness of youth, something more predatory now… but Ahsoka Tano had been put through the wringer and come out alive. Surely that would be enough to change the flow of things.

* * *

The bodies in a village, half a day to the west of the main stronghold were ignored; it had only been males killed, and from the looks of it, they had tried to fight unsuccessfully. What did it even matter?

* * *

Asajj had decided, within the first night of Ahsoka's presence in her home, that something was amiss, but she opted to play that very close to her vest. While she recalled the girl having a lower temperature than her own self, she had not remembered Ahsoka as being noticeably cool to the touch. The quietude of a huntress had become something so uncanny that even the experienced Dathomiri Witch was having trouble anticipating her guest's positioning.

Then there was the Force.

Always before, Ahsoka had presented as a bright flame, but now, Asajj could see that brightness was almost inverting itself, presenting a negative image. Maybe Ahsoka hadn't realized just how a Dathomiri connected to the Force, but the subterfuge was thin at best. All Asajj wanted was to see how it played out, and what she should actually do about it.

* * *

Finding the girl… no, very clearly a woman now… in her bed was an amusing attempt at a diversion, but Asajj wasn't willing to be seduced quite so easily.

She wasn't going to fall for a pretty face, and shapely lekku, and … very intense kisses.

Exceptionally, maddening kisses playing over her throat and chest and moving out along her shoulders.

"Ahsoka…" she said, trying to gather her will to resist back into place. 

The Togruta met her eyes and the Force sharpened drastically between them. "Let me have this with you," she told Asajj, as whispers of obedience stroked Asajj's mind, insinuating themselves little by little.

Unfortunately for Ahsoka Tano, and her Empress, Asajj's mind had been drug over the coals by her Sith Master, leaving scar tissue to get through with such intrusions.

"I don't think so, little pet. Who holds your leash now?" Asajj said, in a hard voice, using the Force to push Ahsoka away, and hold her there, snapping out a compulsion command of her own. Ahsoka shrieked, but the Dathomiri 'magic', strongest here on her homeworld, forced Asajj's will over the young creature that looked like Skywalker's pet all grown up.

Now, blood-red eyes glowed at her, and the sharp canines were nowhere near as impressive with the incisors showing as pointed and longer.

"Blood-demon," Asajj said, almost amused. "Did you think to take me as your prey or your thrall?"

Ahsoka hissed, then laughed in a mercurial shift of emotions. "That depended entirely on what I found when I got here, Asajj," the Togruta said, bringing her features back to the illusion of a living being. "And now, I would be perfectly willing to just talk it out. Though I'd really like to taste you. The Dathomir flavor is so… intoxicating."

Premonition was not Asajj's gift, but staring at the demon in her bed, she felt a shiver of one, speaking of chaos and destruction on a scale worse than the war she had turned her back on.

"Everything I do is intoxicating, darling," she said, playing along. "Why did you come here, my pretty?"

"My Empress wishes to have a pulse here, Asajj. I chose you, to be that pulse. With you in our family, it would add to the power she is amassing, to hold the galaxy firmly in its place at her feet," Ahsoka offered up easily enough. "You would have this planet and only need to answer her call, should problems arise."

"An intriguing premise, darling," Asajj said with a throaty purr, thinking over the right applications of her heritage to handle this. "But I got out of the galactic game about the same time I decided to help a fugitive Togruta escape."

Ahsoka's eyes narrowed at that, hearing the solid refusal in the intent. "You should reconsider. I can give you even more power than the Sith ever—"

Her words were cut off as energy forms flared all over the bed, reaching out for her in answer to the call of the current Mother of the clan. Ahsoka, or the being she was now, shrieked in agony as the Dathomiri dead latched onto her and dragged her off the mortal plane, leaving the Witch alone.

"A pity. She was pretty," Asajj said, before moving to dress for travel. It seemed she would need to use that contact for Kenobi after all, because she had a feeling this would not be the last emissary sent to her planet. Surely her darling Jedi would have cooked up some plan by now to deal with the blood-demons. If not… perhaps they could collaborate on a few ideas.


End file.
